inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rin
Talk Page Archive 1 ---- Re: naviboxes I'm not sure what you mean... :/ If you mean you like the format of the box I used, well I used it because it was simple (I copied it off of the DBZ wiki). I didn't want to have create a bunch of special templates just so the one I wanted would work. It was self-contained, in other words. In terms of "combining" them, if it's the code your talking about, I wouldn't be much help. All of that is way over my head! :P --Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I got on the chat, like you asked, but you weren't there! What other times might you be active, either today or this week? Unless you'd rather convey whatever message you had on my talk page.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 23:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Subcategory Request I've noticed you're the new(ish) admin and you've been editing the crap out of this place. I'm not very wiki-ey so I'd like to ask you to create two subcategories on my behalf under "Objects": "Spiritual Artifacts" and "Demonic Artifacts". i.e. vajra, prayer beads, sutras, staves, etc., are all spiritual artifacts; the fuuyoheki, zushinezumi shrine, bat demon barrier stone, black pearl, demon-derived weaponry, etc., are all demonic artifacts. (Interestingly, the Shikon no Tama would be both, since it's made from the souls of both a miko and a demon.) Please and thanks. Damaijin 01:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: No problem with the wait. I understand the reason for the consideration/discussion. As it stands, there are only a handful of articles tabbed "objects", so the necessity of further distinguishing them from one another is pretty pointless. Also, it was just a request, not a demand. So whatever decision is reached is fine by me. Damaijin 01:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's a valid consideration to make; however, as it is, Category:Objects has four items in it. To split it up would be, as you say "pretty pointless". Although, even if it had forty and not four, most items that are important enough to have an article on the wiki are probably going to be either spiritual or demonic in nature. So to subcategorize them would essentially do away with Category:Objects completely (because nothing would be left inside it). Now, if the question is, should they be permanently split up into different categories (as opposed to subcategories) then I would say that makes more practical sense, but, as we have all agreed, the category is already very small, so by dividing its contents the categories would only get smaller. If it gets a great deal bigger, then perhaps we can revisit the question. But without looking at a bigger category I can't say for certain whether it would be worth it to split it up. I would say leave it as is, at least for now.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism/tom-foolery and Querk on the Character Infobox If you could please look into ; he has the same M.O. (ex. putting bogus pictures in placeholders) as Maxroma, so it's possible he's the same person. If this is the case you may want to consider blocking that entire IP, unless you think that's overkill. In any case, proceed as you will, just so you get the nonsense to stop! :) Also, there is a querk with the Character Infobox so that < nowiki > appears on either side of the character name at the head of the infobox. I would have looked into myself, but the source is protected. Thanks!----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that the vandalism of Yoruichi.sihouin seems to have subsided, though I will let you know if it recontinues.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 00:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Umm you told me that my deity category is not allowed without a admin permission like you so can i have your permission. from Inuyasha5.5 17:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Search engine difficulties Hey, I noticed that when an article uses characters like ū, if you type in the article's name with a regular alphabet letter the article won't show up on a search engine. For instance, if you google "Kyora" or "Menōmaru", our wiki's "Kyōra" and "Menōmaru" articles won't pop up because the spellings with a normal o aren't used in the article. This could become a big problem with Sesshōmaru once his article is completely revised, since someone typing in "Sesshomaru" won't get Sesshōmaru from our wiki in their search results. I'm afraid this issue could affect traffic to the site. Is their someway we could embed the regular spellings of names into the article so that seach engines would find them, but you wouldn't actually see it on the page?----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's one thing I've been meaning to speak to you about. I don't understand why we would include the name without diacritics in the translation template. Because the roman alphabet version of the name isn't really a "translation", which is why I would prefer to actually translate the kanji, as it does in the infobox. As far as getting things to show up, wouldn't it be possible to embed the name in the article? For instance if for every "Ryūra" we put there too where it wouldn't be seen but where, hopefully, it would get picked up by a search engine. I could test it out if you wanted, just do it on one page and wait to see if it pops up? (I think these things take awhile to update, so I'd have to wait a day or two probably at least...)----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get on that. Also, if that's our alternative to embeding, I've changed it so that it has romanized and the literal meaning for instance, Ryūra (龍羅, Ryura, "Dragon Mist"). This way we have both comfortably in the article's introduction. Or we could switch it around so that it's Ryura (龍羅, Ryūra, "Dragon Mist"). Even though we prefer the Japanese phonetic/diacritic spellings, we could just include it that way for search engine purposes. But, if my plan for embeding is successful, we can just put in the literal meaning, as I had initally done: ex. Ryūra (龍羅, Dragon Mist). Any of those are potential options. But I'll start my test and see how that goes first.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC)